El batallón de la soledad
by A.Roberts26
Summary: Los huérfanos Edward de tan solo 6 años y Alice de 2 encuentran a una bebita abandonada, deciden llevársela y juntos formar el batallón de la soledad. Una historia de supervivencia en la que nacerá el amor, la mentira la traición y el odio. El destino o las circunstancias complican la vida, sin embargo al final solo un sentimiento verdadero triunfará.
1. Chapter 2: En un principio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El batallón de la soledad. **

**Esta conformado por chicos abandonados, en circunstancias horribles**

**Esta es la historia de su supervivencia. **

**Aún contra todo pronostico, contra el destino. **

**Nacerá el amor y la hermandad. **

**En una lucha contra la traición y el odio. **

**Lean el primer capitulo y díganme que les parece. **


	2. Chapter 2: principio

**Esta es una historia de mi autoría, denle una oportunidad y espero sus reviews y opiniones. La historia tendrá mucho drama, romanticismo y veremos a un Edward diferente. Es de mi loca cabeza. Lean el primer capitulo y digan que opinan del "Batallón de la soledad".**

**Los personajes son de la increíble Meyer. **

**La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : En un principio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Londres, Inglaterra. 1993

Emily se pasaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, mientras Sam la miraba con cautela. Él sabia que molestar a una mujer nerviosa y enardecida jamás era una buena idea, aún así se atrevió a preguntar : - ¿Qué haremos con ella ? - dijo a tiempo que señalaba el pequeño bulto rosa que dormía ajena a todo el caos que se desataba en torno a ella.

- Debemos protegerla eso esta muy claro, - contesto la aludida en tan solo un susurró. - recuerda que Renee a muerto y esta niña esta en grave peligro, no creo que la gran familia de Dunchester vaya a ... - un golpe sonoro los interrumpió y ambos miraron la puerta.

Sam se levanto de un salto, todo era tan confuso. Desde la noche anterior cuando la señora Renne estaba dando a luz nadie sabia que pasaba. Emily estuvo todo el tiempo con la señora pero nada ni nadie logro salvarla.

Sus ultimas palabras fueron muy claras. "Protege a la heredera con tu vida". El problema era que no sabia como hacerlo.

- Emily necesito que salgas de inmediato, acabamos de recibir una llamada. - grito Claire con desesperación. Claire era la sirvienta de confianza de Renee y por tanto la única que los podía ayudar a cumplir la ultima voluntad de la fallecida.

-¿Qué paso? - respondió Emily mientras entreabría la puerta.

- Los señores Stefan y Vladimir Dunchester vienen para acá, se han enterado de la muerte de la señora y vienen por la niña.- finalizo Claire muy apenada.

Emily dudo un momento pero jalo a Claire hacia dentro mientras Sam pasaba el seguro de la puerta.

- Carajo, no nos podemos ir. Emily tu menos que nadie puede hacerlo, fuiste la partera, te preguntarán por la niña. - dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sillón.

Emily de repente se puso a recordar como es que habían llegado a ese predicamento. Antes cuando la gran familia Dunchester era feliz, los tres hermanos vivían en completa armonía. Stefan, Vladimir y Charles. Sin embargo a la muerte de su padre , pronto salieron las envidias y mentiras. Charles el hijo mayor se había quedado con las empresas siderúrgicas más importantes, y con varios negocios muy provechosos. Los demás dependían completamente de lo que su hermano les quisiera dar.

Por tal, el rencor y odio creció desmesuradamente. Sam había estado al lado de "Charlie" desde el principio y sabia lo mucho que le pesaba esta situación y la innumerable cantidad de veces que Charlie intento remediarla , pero jamás lo logro y murió con una gran culpa en su corazón. En un inexplicable accidente automovilístico.

Renee, su esposa no tenía ninguna duda de quien era el culpable, los Dunchester eran capaz de eso y mucho más. En ese momento comenzó a trazar un plan, necesitaba estar segura y más ahora que se había enterado de su embarazo. La niña que diera a luz sería la única heredera de toda la fortuna de los Dunchester y por ende el blanco de fechorías inimaginables.

La señora reunió a sus más allegados y les informó de su situación, Sam el jefe de seguridad, Claire, Emily, Quil, Paul eran algunas de las personas enteradas de la situación. Las únicas que podrían ayudarla, estuvo escondida por un tiempo fingiendo un viaje por Europa, pero al final los hermanos acabaron por descubrirlo todo.

- Tengo una idea.- señalo Emily a tiempo que sacaba rápidamente una maleta azul con florecillas, más parecido a una bolsa de mano muy grande de debajo del sillón - Claire tendrás que hacer esto por nosotros, por mi, por la señora y sobretodo por el bien de esta inocente.

Claire y Sam se miraban entre ellos, estaban muy nerviosos. El viaje de la gran casa Dunchester a la pequeña casa de campo no era muy largo los señores no tardarían en llegar.

- Este es el plan.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba fuertemente contra las ventanas de la casa de campo, el sol, se esforzaba por ocultarse tras las nubes pero no lograba su cometido. A lo lejos se escucho el motor de un coche y todos los inquilinos de esa casa supieron que los señores estaban más que cerca.

- tiene años que no veníamos por aquí, Stefan querido - salió Rowena del coche ayudada por su marido. - ya quiero tener a la bebe entre mis brazos.- comento en tono alegre mientras avanzaba por la pequeña calzada que los separaba de la puerta principal.

- Escuchaste lo que dijo tu esposa.- le sonrió Vladimir a su hermano.- ¿Qué no le haz contado nada?.

- Cállate - le respondió con Brusquedad Stefan, mientras caminaban más aprisa.

La casa era algo exquisito grandes paredes blancas y escaleras de mármol que contrarestaban con la fuerte herrería italiana. Fue redecorada precisamente por Charles para sus escapadas con su esposa. Es una lastima que ninguno de ellos la vaya a disfrutar, pensó Stefan mientras admiraba el lugar.

Los recién llegados se sentaron de inmediato en la sala, mientras esperaban que Emily llegara.

- señores !, ES UNA VERDADERA DESGRACIA.- entro diciendo Emily a tiempo que Claire la seguía de cerca.

Rowena sintió mucho miedo al escuchar esas palabras , pensó de inmediato en su pequeña Jessica ilusionada por una compañera de juegos. Stefan y Vladimir se miraron entre ellos, a que se refería Emily con desgracia? y lo más importante desgracia para quién ?

- siéntate querida, - le dijo la señora - y explícate por favor que nos tienes a todos muy preocupados.-

Emily tomo asiento justo al lado de la señora, dispuesta a contar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos guardaban silencio era obvio que lo que esta mujer diría afectaría la vida de todos para siempre.

- señora , fue una verdadera desgracia. - Emily levanto la vista a tiempo que Sam llegaba y se paraba en el marco de la puerta. - no pudimos hacer nada la señora entro en labor de parto, pero no quiso que la lleváramos al hospital, fue horrible.- musitó Emily mientras recordaba como habían sucedido las cosas.

- La niña nació a la 1 de la madrugada, pero .. .- todos se quedaron en suspenso mientras las lagrimas de Emily corrían libres.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - se levanto Stefan inmediatamente, - responde -

- la niña murió, señor. La señora Renne se volvió loca de dolor pero ella también estaba muy grave, no soporto mucho tiempo y eventualmente también falleció. -

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los recién llegados, Rowena tenía una pena muy grande. Ella daba por hecho la muerte de Renee, pero la niña era inocente. En cambio Vladimir y Stefan se sentían victoriosos, eso era prueba que el destino les había ayudado a quedarse con todo. Vladimir incluso pensó que Charles se lo tenía bien merecido por todo lo que les hizo.

- Debemos mandar a alguien por los cuerpos, no queremos un gran escandalo... - empezaba decir Vladimir cuando Claire por nerviosismo tiro la taza de café muy cerca de los pantalones del señor.

- Carajo ! esta caliente... - gritaba el señor Vladimir, - eres una estúpida o que ! -

- lo siento señor, yo estoy muy nerviosa lo de anoche no ha sido fácil. La señora Renee era mi amiga y ..- decía Claire visiblemente apenaba mientras balbuceaba disculpas y excusas.

- Cállate ! - Vladimir, abofeteo a la sirvienta que comenzó a llorar. - Lárgate de aquí estas despedida, no quiero volverte a ver. Rápido, Rápido fuera. ! - gritaba el menor de los hermanos Dunchester mientras Sam se acercaba a levantar a Claire del piso.

- Sam, llévatela por favor. Asegúrate que recoja sus cosas y que se vaya. - Todos en la casa conocían el carácter violento y arrebatado del hermano menor, muchas veces se habían escuchado rumores sobre los abusos de este para con sus empleados. Pero era la primera vez que explotaba de esa manera delante de su familia.

Claire salió de la habitación corriendo, seguida por Sam. Mientras los presentes le pedían a Emily que los llevara delante de los dos cuerpos.

- Lo siento señores, pero será imposible ver a la niña.- decía Emily con una tristeza absoluta .

- ¿Por?, somos sus tíos, la única familia que le quedaba. ¿Qué ha pasado? -reclama Rowena con lagrimas, visiblemente afectada. Stefan la abrazaba contra su pecho.

- La señora Renee enterró a su propia hija junto al gran árbol, justo en la madrugada. Mientras lloraba .- dijo Emily a tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. Los presentes se sorprendieron, pero luego pensándolo bien eso era algo muy propio de la loca ecologista de Renee y toda esa onda filosófica de la madre tierra que ella proclamaba.

- Es una lastima- menciono Stefan .- Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de Renee, y dejemos la tumba de la niña en donde su madre la enterró , pobre criatura.

A Emily no le paso desapercibido el tono sarcástico que el señor utilizo para decir eso ultimo pero no menciono nada. La señora se fue directo al cuarto de la fallecida mientras Stefan preparaba todo para el entierro. La casa nunca se sintió más sola, la pobre de Claire salía de la gran mansión llorando, era escoltada por dos hombres hacia la puerta de entrada. Ella se iba para siempre, ella y su gran bolsa azul con florecillas.

En el recibidor solo quedaban Vladimir y Emily. El menor de los hermanos se encontraba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

- Gracias Emily, por cumplir tan bien tu trabajo. - le dijo Vladimir mientras que con un dedo recorría el mentón de la muchacha.- Nunca nadie iba a sospechar de ti.

Emily sonrió, pero era una sonrisa melancólica - Gracias a ti, por confiar en mi.- dijo Emily a tiempo que recibía un sobre amarillo lleno de dinero.

- Si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con los preparativos. - Vladimir salió de la Estancia. Y Emily se recargaba en la pared. Dios todo esto era lo más difícil que ella jamás había hecho. Emily recargo la frente en la pared, pensando que todo había valido la pena.

Cuando de pronto una voz profunda la sobresalto, - ¿Qué fue eso, Emily? - Sam estaba parado justo frente de ella. Con una miraba que indicaba que Sam había escuchado la conversación.

- Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de la señora? eh ! contesta ! - decía Sam en tono contenido a tiempo que tomaba a Emily por los hombros . - Responde,-

.

.

.

.

.

.

A miles de Kilómetros de allí. En Seattle un niño de ojos verde esmeralda y con una mata de cabello cobrizo de tan solo 6 años, se escondía bajo las mantas. A tiempo que cargaba a su pequeña hermana de 2 años y le tapaba la boca. Estaban escondidos por que su padre como otras veces había llegado borracho y estaba golpeando con furia su madre.

El niño no podía hacer nada, sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí y ayudar a su mamá. Golpear a su padre, golpearlo hasta que todo terminara y por fin pudieran ser felices, como perdices. Era lo que siempre decía su madre.

El cuartucho se estremecía con cada golpe de aquel hombre. El barrio bajo de Seattle estaba caracterizado por familias como esas, cuna de delincuentes y malvivientes.

- Estúpida. - gritaba a tiempo que le metía una patada en las costillas y el pequeño cerraba los ojos. Alice, su hermanita no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, así que solo se quedaba allí en los brazos de su hermano muy quieta.

Su madre ya no gritaba, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de hacerlo. Pero el pequeño Edward sabía que no decir nada no significaba que no doliera.

- Carajo, te lo dije . TE LO DIJE.- golpes, algo se rompía y el niño solo atinaba a tararear una canción que había escuchado en algún lugar. Alice se removía nerviosa, pero escuchar la voz de su hermano le ayudaba. Edward recordó la única vez que salió a ayudar a su mamá y como se había ganado esa cicatriz que le corría a un lado del cuello.

Una carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Sabes algo, hoy por fin lo comprobé.- escucho la voz de su padre - esos mugrosos que están en la habitación de al lado, no son mis hijos.- escupió esto ultimo a tiempo que tomaba a la mujer de los cabellos y la aventaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños.

- Y hoy por fin voy a solucionar el problema.- El padre tomo la manija para abrir la puerta. El corazón de Edward estaba latiendo como loco, peor aún así saco la cabeza de las mantas, tenia que saber que pasaba, la vida de Alice dependía solamente de el. La puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando la horrorosa escena.

El hombre que solía cargarlo y ponerlo sobre sus hombros. Llevaba a su madre casi inconsciente y desfigurada del cabello. La jalaba como a veces Alice traía a sus muñecas arrastradas por el suelo. La luz se filtraba y proyectaba una sombra siniestra dentro de la habitación.

Edward tenía mucho miedo, Este seria el final de todo. - ME LAS PAGARAS, DAME A LA NIÑA. - gritaba su padre mientras escupía. - DAMELA !

El pequeño pensaba que era un mal sueño, que superman, vendría a rescatarlo o que simplemente alguien llamaría a la policía. Pero la realidad era que en los barrios bajos de Seattle no pasan esas cosas. Y entonces sucedió algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Se escucho un ruido y su padre, calló de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando de dolor.

- Edward, corre ! - decía su madre que aún tenía trozos de la botella en su mano. - Edward, reacciona, CORRE. Maldita sea, Corre!- en ese momento el niño reacciono.

Se colgó a la pequeña Alice a su espalda y bajo de la cama, con mucho cuidado de no ser alcanzado por el demonio que estaba en el piso. - Vámonos Mamá, vámonos. - suplicaba Edward mientras tomaba a su madre del hombro.

- Corre y no mires atrás. No puedo acompañarte, no puedo moverme. No pierdas el tiempo, cuida a Alice. - decía su madre mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos. - Se bueno y no olvides que los amo.- fueron las ultimas palabras que Edward escuchó de su madre mientras corría fuera de aquel infierno. Salió disparado hacia la puerta de entrada, y cometió el grave error de mirar hacia atrás.

Su madre aún en el piso sonreía mientras el Demonio se levantaba omnipotente tras ella. Aún con la sangre escurriendo del lado derecho, Edward podía ver el odio en los ojos de ese hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo hacerlo, pensaba Claire cuando 4 días después de su salida de la mansión Dunchester se encontraba en América. El plan había funcionado, sacaron a la niña en una bolsa azul con florecillas y nadie había sospechado nada. Ahora solo tenía que ocultarla, eso era todo.

Pero una chica de 19 años, no puede hacer mucho por una bebe de 5 días de nacida. El dinero y los pasajes que le dieron Emily y Sam, pronto se acabaría. Para colmo de males Claire sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ninguno de los dos contestaba sus llamadas.

- Carajo, ¿Qué hago ahora? - pensaba Claire mientras veía a la gran ciudad de Seattle, con sus rascacielos y toda la gente de traje preparándose para regresar a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo . Comenzaba a anochecer y al no saber que hacer Claire, había dado vueltas continuamente por la ciudad. Buscaba algún hotel barato para poder hablar de nuevo con Emily.

Llegó por fin al "Well", un motel de mala muerte, sin darse cuenta Claire había ingresado a una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad. Se registró y decidió que era hora de llamar a Emily.

Tum, tum , tum ,tum - Ocupado ! Yo no conozco a nadie aquí . - Decía Claire mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a sollozar, esto era muy complicado peor lo hacía todo por lealtad a la señora Renee. En un punto el hambre pudo más , y la muchacha salió hacia un supermercado cercano. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y en la calle todo estaba muy tranquilo.

- Mira bebe, te pondré en la bolsa un rato. No te preocupes.-

Claire compro lo necesario e hizo un huequito al lado de la diminuta niña que estaba dentro de su bolsa azul, para meter la comida que había comprado. Le pago al adolescente mal encarado y salió de la tienda.

Solo le faltaba media calle para llegar al motel, cuando escucho risas tras ella. Eran unos muchachos, que reían a carcajada abierta y caminaban a la mitad de la calle.

Claire sintió mucho miedo por la niña, por ella misma. Así que camino un poco más aprisa, los chicos se dieron cuenta y corrieron para detenerla.

- Que tenemos aquí, una muchachita muy guapa y sola en la calle. - menciono el rubio a tiempo que la tomaba del brazo. Claire abrazaba y protegía su bolsa con cuidado, si los muchachos se enteraban de su valioso cargamento puede que se le llevaran.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, primor?.- menciono otro mientras tomaba el mentón de la muchacha.

- no te importa - le contesto Claire a tiempo que se liberaba de su agarre y se pegaba a la pared del callejón. Bajo su bolsa azul y la puso junto a un contenedor de basura que allí se encontraba.

El rubio se pego a ella y embarró todo su cuerpo a la muchacha. - Claro que me importa, por que si no me lo dices no sabré que gritar cuando te este haciendo mía.-

Claire se horrorizo ante la declaración, pensó en que hacer, en la niña que descansaba a sus pies. Pidió la ayuda de Renee y Charlie desde el cielo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Aprovechando la cercanía del rubio , le metió una patada en la ingle y se echo a correr. Los chicos la siguieron de cerca, Claire ya no podía más. pero tenía que seguir y luego regresar por la niña.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la niña despertó y comenzó a llorar.

La noche se volvía cada vez más oscura, y las ratas comenzaban a salir de sus agujeros. Como si la niña se supiera sola, lloro a todo pulmón. mientras el viento silbaba en las calles.

- _wad, nito ! mila. - _Alice decía a tiempo que jalaba a su hermanito del hombro. - _mila, mila a nena_ .

Edward extrañado por las palabras de su hermanita, salió del contenedor donde se encontraba buscando algo de comer. Hace días que no probaba algo decente y su panza rugía como nunca.

Asomo su mata de cabellos cobrizos para ver que había en aquella bolsa y se dio cuenta que era una niña.- Tienes razón, hermanita. es una nena. - dijo Edward muy triste. - Esta niña estaba más sola que nosotros.- al oír su voz la niña abrió sus gigantes ojos chocolate y le sonrió a Edward.

El niño se quedó impactado por este gesto, y se pregunto si los bebes podían hacer eso, luego se fijo que aun lado la niña tenía comida, le dio un poco a Alice y el probo bocado.

Después de tanto tiempo sabia a gloria. Los hermanitos esperaron por 20 minutos junto a la niña para ver si aparecía alguien que la reclamara, pero nadie llego.

- nito, nena mia. odemos levala.- pregunto Alice con un puchero.

- Se dice llevarla. Y al parecer hermanita es la única opción, no podemos dejarla aquí.- dijo Edward sonriendo, Alice le había leído el pensamiento. Desde que vio sus ojos estaba dispuesto a llevarla consigo.

Edward se levanto, doblo la bolsa azul y la metió en su pantalón roto, Alice se subió a su espalda, se sacudió las manos y cargo a la pequeña niña. - Bueno chicas, es hora de iniciar.- dijo Edward a tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

No sabían el viaje que les esperaba, pero Edward estaba seguro que si estaban juntos era lo más importante.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?, En lo personal la historia me encanta pero espero sus opiniones. **

**Review?**


End file.
